1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to braces and orthopedic supports that are strapped to the body to support joints and extremities, and specifically to a brace that is designed to traction the femur away from the hip socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Orthopedic supports are well established and widely used. Most braces and supports related to the hip are designed as post-operative devices to limit the range of motion of the joint or limb during activities or motions that may stress the joint (Burgess, US Pub. No. 2012/0289878 A1), support the joint during rehabilitation (Fukumoto, U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,755) or provide a lateral force to the joint, pressing the femur into the acetabulum (Barnes, U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,353). It would be desirable to have a brace designed to be employed as a pre-operative device to reduce an individual's pain due to arthritic joint degeneration where the joint space and cushion are damaged and the individual is postponing or awaiting joint replacement surgery.